


Wolf's Teeth And Other Potion Ingredients (A Pinch Of Magic)

by iDragonSpyro



Series: Clextober 2019 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A Fox - Freeform, A Pinch of Magic, Clextober, Clextober 2019, F/F, Familiars, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sparks, Witches, a lion, a pine marten, and an exceedingly large wolf, not really talked about or explained but yeah, the inherent homoeroticism of riding a large wolf, very early in the morning so I have. no idea what went on, well we tried it folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDragonSpyro/pseuds/iDragonSpyro
Summary: And, okay, she’s a witch, right? She’s used to big, random animals popping up, whether they’re a familiar or the result of a conjuring spell, but she’s gotten pretty well acquainted with the animals that are usually roaming these halls. She’s never seen this one before, though, and she definitely hasn’t just missed it because the thing is fucking massive. It’s as tall at the shoulder as she is, so its head is above hers. Delphi, who comes up to Clarke’s shoulder, looks positively tiny next to it. The wolf has a strong, lithe body covered in silvery fur that seems to glow in the firelight from the sconces on the walls. The tail alone looks to be around three and a half feet and seems very strong. Clarke eyes it’s slow side-to-side motion carefully.“Which direction is a warning?”she thinks to herself,“Left to right or right to left?”





	Wolf's Teeth And Other Potion Ingredients (A Pinch Of Magic)

#1. A Pinch Of Magic  
“Can you not?” Clarke grumbles at the lioness pacing her room. She lets out a low growling sound and swings her head to fix Clarke with an annoyed stare, twitching her tail. “Yeah, I don’t like it any more than you do, but you need to calm down so you don’t rile Octavia and Siffrin up.”

Octavia groans from where she and her fox familiar have flopped on Clarke’s bed. “We already agree with her. Why can’t we be out to greet the other clan? This is boring.”

Raven pops her head out from the closet, where she and Crain, her pine marten, have been rooting through Clarke’s clothes for Hecate knows what. “Because the last time another clan visited you punched someone for asking you why you added ingredients to a potion a certain way.”

Siffrin sneezes and sends a shower of golden sparks onto Clarke’s sheets. Octavia absentmindedly pats them out as she responds. “Are we supposed to just stay in here the whole time, then?”

“No,” Clarke sighs, “obviously not. We’re just here until they all get to their rooms, and then we’ll go down to meet them for the giant dinner we’re having.”

_“Food,”_ Delphi growls at Clarke. _“Need meat. We have not hunted for many suns.”_

“The other witches are supposedly bringing their familiars as well,” Clarke tells her, “so there will be plenty to go around.”

Delphi grumbles happily as a large raven flies into the room, circling Clarke and landing on her shoulder. He caws softly and touches the tip of his beak to her ear. 

Clarke strokes two fingers down her mother’s familiar’s back. “Good to see you too, Stilos. Can we go out yet?”

The raven dips his head and caws softly once more before launching himself from her shoulder and wheeling back out the window. Clarke turns to her friends and throws her arms wide. “Come, ye unbelievers, let me show thou the light of the outer world.”

Octavia launches a pillow at her face. “Shut up, you pretentious ass.”

Clarke ignores her and strolls out of her room, Delphi padding behind her. “I’m going to get food, but you’re welcome to stay here and sulk.”

Clarke laughs as the thumps and thuds of Octavia and Siffrin tumbling off her bed and stumbling towards the door reach her ears. She’s so focused on Octavia’s shrieks of _“why didn’t you lead with that?_ and Raven’s yelps of _“watch where you’re putting your feet, idiot!”_ that she runs straight into the wolf.

And, okay, she’s a witch, right? She’s used to big, random animals popping up, whether they’re a familiar or the result of a conjuring spell, but she’s gotten pretty well acquainted with the animals that are usually roaming these halls. She’s never seen this one before, though, and she definitely hasn’t just missed it because the thing is fucking _massive._ It’s as tall at the shoulder as she is, so its head is above hers. Delphi, who comes up to Clarke’s shoulder, looks positively tiny next to it. The wolf has a strong, lithe body covered in silvery fur that seems to glow in the firelight from the sconces on the walls. The tail alone looks to be around three and a half feet and seems very strong. Clarke eyes it’s slow side-to-side motion carefully. 

_“Which direction is a warning?”_ she thinks to herself, _“Left to right or right to left?”_

Clarke feels a little bit trapped in the wolf’s piercing yellow gaze, transfixed by the little sliver of green in the wolf’s left eye. Behind her, she can hear Octavia and Raven stumbling to a stop as they notice the absolute _beast_ staring their friend down.

They don’t come any closer.

Clarke is almost confident that she’s going to have to stay here forever, never moving again because the wolf will never leave, when suddenly-

“Zephyrus!”

The wolf turns towards the voice and bounds down the hallway, reaching the other end in just three strides. He dips his head fondly to the girl standing there and lets out a pleased rumbling sound when she rubs behind his ears. 

The girl turns towards the group standing in the middle of the hall, and Clarke once again finds herself transfixed by a pair of striking eyes, though these are completely green and not yellow. 

“You can come closer,” she tells them, moving to rub under the wolf’s chin. “He’s huge, but he won’t hurt a fly unless I tell him to.”

“Convincing argument,” Clarke calls down the hall. 

“Ah, please, you seem harmless enough. He likes to play at being intimidating.”

The wolf growls softly at her for that but lets out another rumbling sound that’s almost a purr when the girl moves her hand to scratch at his ears again. 

Clarke, Octavia, and Raven start cautiously walking down the hall. Crain seems to have hidden himself in Raven’s jacket, and Siffrin has leaped up Octavia’s back and is curled tightly around her neck.

The wolf rumbles loudly at the girl, who just rolls her eyes back at him. “Just because you’re not used to their scents doesn’t make them weird.”

The wolf rumbles again.

“Yes, I know their layout is ineffective and confusing, but we can’t change that, can we, Boreas?”

“Is his name Zephyrus or Boreas?” Clarke blurts out, taking a minute to realize that yeah, it was her that spoke, and yeah, she probably shouldn’t have done that.

Luckily for her, the other girl just snorts in amusement. “Zephyrus. I named him after the West winding Greek mythology, since he’s a wind elemental, and Boreas is the stern old scrooge from the North, so that’s what I call him when he’s being grumpy.”

“Of course,” Clarke mumbles, “why not?”

“Now that you know my familiar’s name, I suppose I should tell you my own. I’m Lexa Woods, from the visiting clan.”

“Clarke. The lion is my familiar, her name’s Delphi. This is Octavia, and that’s Raven. Their familiars are Siffrin and Crain.”

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Lexa says, but her eyes stay on Clarke’s the whole time. She blushes faintly and tries to focus on what the other girl is saying, but gods above her lips aren’t easier to deal with than her eyes.

“Could you show us the way to the dining hall? That’s where we were headed but we got a bit lost.”

“Of course,” Clarke manages to get out. “That’s where we were headed, too.”

“Great,” Lexa smiles. And then just because she fucking can apparently, _she swings herself onto Zephyrus’s back and starts riding him down the hall._ “Want a ride?”

She offers her hand to Clarke, and she takes it, because she’s an idiotic disaster with no idea how to handle herself around insanely attractive girls. Clarke swears she almost faints right back off the wolf’s back when Lexa swings her up with one hand and settles an arm loosely around her waist. She twists back to look at Octavia and Raven, and quirks a single brow (_this girl is going to fucking kill me,_ Clarke thinks. There’s no real response from Delphi, because she’s just laughing at Clarke’s background thoughts that entirely consist of key-smashes and screaming about how attractive Lexa really is) at the two still on the floor. 

“I think we’ll walk,” Raven croaks, Octavia nodding frantically beside her. Lexa just shrugs and nudges Zephyrus’s side to get him moving.

Lexa’s arm doesn’t move all the way down to the dining hall, and it’s all Clarke can do to focus on the directions she’s giving.

Others appear on their way, and they all steal stunned glances at the giant wolf and its riders as they go past. The dining hall doors are already open, which is good because Clarke doesn’t think any of them are equipped to open the heavy doors right now. They stroll right in.

When they’re inside, though, Lexa slips off from behind Clarke, taking her arm with her. Clarke has less than a second to miss its weight before Lexa is offering her an arm so she can climb down herself. 

She stumbles. Of course she stumbles.

Clarke ends up a lot closer to Lexa’s face than she would have liked at this point. Lexa raises an eyebrow (_is she fucking serious with this_) and sets her gently back on her feet.

“Careful there, Clarke we wouldn’t want to ruin that pretty face of yours, would we?”

_Pretty face-_

A call from across the dining hall catches Lexa’s attention, and she turns around to look at whoever it was. Clarke, for all her observational skills, didn’t catch the red flush creeping up the back of her neck. 

“I have to go,” Lexa says, “but it was truly great to meet you. I’m staying exactly above you if you want to stop by later.”

“U-uh,” Clarke stutters out, “yeah. I’d- that’d be good, yes.”

Lexa chuckles quietly at her and turns to leave. “Good. See you later, Clarke!”

Octavia and Raven come up on both sides and stare after Lexa and the giant wolf together. 

“I mean, she as exceedingly hot.”

“Shut the fuck up, O.”

She does go to Lexa’s room that night. It turns out that a lot of the members of her clan like wandering at night, so there are several others popping in and out for Clarke to talk to. Someone is always setting off tiny sparks in the air or twisting sound waves into songs that nobody can hear but them. She likes Lincoln a lot, and as it turns out he absolutely remembers Octavia fighting him because of a few words about the potion she was making.

This continues for the next week or so. Clarke and Octavia and Raven invite Lexa and Lincoln and Anya on walks and to seances during the day, and at night Clarke and Delphi pad up the one flight of steps to sneak into Lexa’s room. One night when she’s feeling a bit too adventurous she attempts to climb up the wall to reach Lexa’s window by herself.

She would have fallen if Lexa hadn’t grabbed her by the shoulders and _lifted her entire body up and over the railing._

Suffice it to say, throughout the week Clarke’s… _fascination_ with the other witch did not, in fact, dull or recede. Every time she saw Lexa running with Zephyrus or play-wrestling with the little kids in the building the buzzing in her chest and in her stomach only grew worse. 

Tonight, Clarke decided to walk to Lexa’s room like a normal person, and like a normal person, she almost faints when Lexa answers the door less than half-dressed.

Also like a normal person, Clarke is now sitting against the side of the bed, trying to control her breathing while Lexa finishes putting clothes on.

_Shoulders. Collarbone. Biceps. Abs looking hard enough to cut diamond. Legs that go on for actual days._

_The cleavage. Jesus fuck, the cleavage._

“Hey,” Lexa looks at her, brow furrowing. “Are you okay?”

“Hm?” Clarke startles, flushing slightly. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”

Lexa gets a strange look on her face, and Clarke immediately focuses. The last time she had seen that face (last night, in the same spot) Lexa had just combined Banesblood and Newt’s Eye and thought that shaking it would cause an explosion. Clarke had thought otherwise. Clarke was very wrong.

Clarke is slightly terrified of what that look might mean right now.

Lexa steps forward smoothly, almost like she’s moving through water. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Clarke swallows heavily. “Yes.”

Lexa sways even closer, dropping to her knees in front of her so they’re on the same level. Lexa’s eyes burn into her own. “Are you absolutely positive?”

“Mhm,” Clarke squeaks. She tries to move, but she’s paralyzed. She’s only 75% sure that this isn’t an actual spell that Lexa performed when she was emphatically not looking at her. She finally manages to tear her eyes away.

“Clarke.”

“Yep.”

“Look at me.”

Clarke warily returns her gaze to the other girl’s face. She’s somehow impossibly closer to her than before, and Clarke isn’t sure her self-control is up to its task.

Lexa blinks slowly at her and presses up, so her hips and chest are nearly flush with Clarke’s. She drops her voice to a whisper. “If you’re gonna say something, now is the time to do so.”

_Jesus._ Clarke lunges forward, pushing her hands against Lexa’s shoulders and pinning her back to the floor. She growls down at her, “Don’t pull that shit unless you can back it up.”

Lexa narrows her eyes, and that’s all the warning Clarke gets before she’s slipping a leg between her own and tugging to the side, flipping them and pinning Clarke immediately.

“Don’t underestimate me,” she growls, low and straight into Clarke’s ear. “I never made a claim I can’t back up.”

And, really, how is Clarke supposed to respond to that?

So, with the little amount of movement Lexa is affording her shoulders, she presses up and crashes her lips against Lexa’s. The other girl immediately shifts back and grabs Clarke’s collar to haul her into a seated position, refusing to break the kiss the entire time. She runs her tongue lightly against Clarke’s bottom lip and smirks at the tiny, breathy sound she pulls out. 

When the kiss does end, Clarke nearly whines in disappointment and cracks her eyes open, unable to open them farther than a half-lidded state. Fortunately for her, Lexa seems to be in a similar state, her eyes darkened and her breathing heavy. She presses her forehead against Clarke’s and asks, “enough proof for you?”

Clarke shuts her up with another kiss, this one more intense, more intentional. She barely notices when Delphi lets out a huff and bounds out the window, off to go find Zephyrus for a good hunt.

“More than enough,” Clarke gasps when she finally breaks the kiss. “Great evidence. Your claim is obviously well thought through. Please show me again.”

Lexa laughs, not the little chuckle from the first night they met, but a full-bodied laugh that could light up the sun and Clarke only just manages to stop herself from setting something on fire.

“I can show you all night, if you want,” Lexa says, sliding a hand under Clarke’s chin. Clarke nods frantically, so Lexa laughs again, and then she does. 

Later, of course, Clarke deals with thousands of “told you so’s” from Raven and Octavia, but Zephyrus growls at them and they shut up pretty quickly. Clarke snorts at the overprotective wolf and presses a kiss to Lexa’s cheek, who grins and blushes for at least five minutes afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. I'm so tired. Jesus.  
My tumblr is @idragonspyro, feel free to come scream at me there.


End file.
